Back in Black
by Sundial-Solaris
Summary: Organization XIII's back. And they have instruments. Lead by the unusually confident Demyx, they try to defeat Sora using something new music. They encounter rabid fans, rock concerts, and a mysterious man. And as you might imagine, chaos ensues.


Back in Black

----------

Author's Note: Due to persistent lack of reviews on my newer stories, -clears throat-, I will attempt to update as many chaptered fanfictions as possible during the unbelievably boring days of my school semesters. R&R please, don't flame and enjoy!

----------

Chapter One: Ressurection

The night was cold and dark, the drafts of frosty wind caressing the bare trees which swayed gently in the winter night. Suddenly, rapidly, the scene seemed to shift as the clunk of heavy boots echoed through the darkness. Finally, under the dim glow of a few streetlamps, two combat boot-clad feet strolled over to the shattered stone tablets laying in the matted grass, obviously taken from what Xemnas used to call 'Proof of Existence'. A gloved hand reached down to touch the engraved words and symbols on each tablet. A dark blue electric guitar hung from the man's back, the man who now ran his hands over the tablet which declared 'IX'. A happy, but faint smile tugged at the lips of the stranger.

"Don't worry Myde...I'll bring you back. Your friends too, but only if they will obey you. Too long have you been serving under them."

From the site where the tablets lay emanated a soft tune of music, music that dove deep into the heart and soul, penetrating the mind. The notes, the invisible waves of sound curled around each stone grave. The ground seemed to tremble as the fragile pieces of darkness were called back together, each piece interwoven. These pieces would eventually form the members of Organization XIII, infamous, nefarious and evil. But now ressurected, the musician had added something more. He had planted into their nonexistent hearts the gift of song.

"Myde, I do hope you'll find happiness now. Enjoy your new life."

The sound of combat boots gradually faded.

----------

The first waves of light scattered through the splintered window, seeping beneath the eyelids of a certain nobody, who now lay slumped against a wall in an unfamiliar building. His eyes fluttered open, revealing a rather startled emerald hue, as he stood up abruptly to take in his surroundings. "Where am I?" he asked rhetorically. He didn't really know, but all he did know was that twelve other people lay in various corners of the house, and clutched in their arms were...things...

Demyx recognized them immediately.

They were musical instruments!

How could this have happened? Demyx looked down at his empty hands. Obviously he was the only one who didn't receive an instrument. Maybe because he already had his sitar...or maybe someone had come to help. He could see the rest stirring as they awoke from slumber, seeing what was called 'light' for the first time since their departure from the World that Never Was. It had been quite awhile since they had been brought down by Sora, the keyblader. But why, why had they been brought back? Where were they? There was something in Demyx's past memories he could not place. Then he noticed the note taped to his coat's right sleeve. Peeling it off, he looked at the scrawled writing.

_Dear Myde,_

_I know you might not remember me, but I have brought you and your compatriots back for one reason. You must get rid of Sora. Violence, Myde, is not the answer. I have not returned your fellow members their abilities. They must earn them back, one by one. You are the only one who holds full power. The answer to the question: How do we defeat Sora? lies within you. The answer is music. As you can see, Myde, I have given your compatriots an instrument each. Teach them, Myde, and together we will use music to overpower Sora. We will overwhelm the world, we will go on tours...and soon, not even the keyblader can stand in the way of the Organization and its legions of fans. Even the Superior will now obey you. Use your power wisely, my cousin._

The note wasn't signed off. No matter. Demyx couldn't help but grin.

"WHAT IN THE--"

A scream of shock elicited its way from a far corner of the room. Zexion, the sixth member of the Organization, had been the first to awaken, and he was holding a pair of drumsticks in his hands. "What is going on..." he muttered to himself, pacing around as he stares at the mysterious sticks that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Demyx looked at Zexion, and then back at the note again. This was rather interesting, really. He continued to watch as Axel awoke to find himself holding a red electric guitar, Larxene holding a microphone, and Xemnas, out of all, holding a portable keyboard. The others had random instruments such as violins, acoustic guitars and other whatnot. The Organization members examined each instrument with vague interest.

"Was this your doing, Demyx?"

IX froze. "Not at all, Sir!" he responded quickly.

"Sir? Demyx, you shouldn't be calling one who is lower than you Sir."

At the sound of that, Demyx nearly dropped his sitar in disbelief. The Superior wasn't picking on him? In fact, it seemed like Xemnas had completely forgotten his position in the Organization. The young sitarist smiled to himself. This was truly going to be fun. They would bring down Sora, the musical way. And he didn't even need to put in any effort this time.

----------


End file.
